opowiadaniafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
W Oddali
'Prologue' Mag w czarnych szatach przybywa pod wielki zamek z czarnej cegły. Puka w przerażająco wielką bramę złożoną z desek, okutych żelazem. - Kto tam?! - Z drugiej strony zaryczał jakiś ogr. Co to się dzieje, że w ostatnich czasach tak często najmują nieludzi do tego typu prac? Złodziei teraz przez to mniej, bo boją się, a równowaga świata zaburzona. Przydałby się ktoś nowy. Ktoś, kto zrównoważyłby świat. - Mag Jameski, od władcy wielkiej Oddali. - Nie znam cię. Uciekaj stąd, bo wyprowadzę psy spod straży. Prorok naburmuszył się. Co to, to nie! W dawnych czasach, jeśli ktoś tak odważyłby się do niego odezwać, głowa śmiałka potoczyłaby się wprost do fosy kilka metrów za nim. - W ciągu pięciu sekund masz czas do namysłu, czy na pewno nie chcesz mnie wpuścić. Po tym czasie zostanie z ciebie cicha fontanna krwi. - Odpowiedział, mając nadzieję, że skłoni to ogra do głębszego pomyślenia nad sytuacją. Ogr zląkł się widać, bowiem wewnątrz padł jakiś rozkaz, a oba skrzydła bramy zaczęły odchodzić na boki. Jameski musiał odskoczyć szybko, by jedno ze skrzydeł bramy nie uderzyło go prosto w twarz, o czym w tym samym momencie myślał ogr. Wkroczył równym krokiem do zamku, ignorując kilkudziesięciu mieszczan wpatrujących się w niego z tyłu. Zostawił za sobą miasto. Kiedy tylko przeszedł na drugą stronę, ogry zaczęły zamykać bramę. Przypomniał sobie słowa swojego mistrza. "Brązowa moneta za wejście, złota za wyjście". Od razu skierował się do siedziby zamkowego proroka, jego przyjaciela zresztą. Oboje byli na tym samym roku w pustynnej szkole magii. - Czy to potwierdzone informacje? Nie utrzymamy się dłużej? - Mag Brzysiosław odezwał się drżącym głosem wprost do Jameskiego. - Tak, bracie. Siły wywiadowcze kraju wywlekły na wierzch nasz spisek. Mistrzowie mają jednak plan. - Mów szybko. Jeśli jest tak jak mówisz, lada chwila może tutaj wbiec pluton sił specjalnych królestwa. - Dobrze. Pierw musimy się stąd wydostać. Następnie mistrzowie... - W tym momencie Jameski ściszył głos. - Inaczej zginiemy. - Z tym pierwszym nie będzie problemu. - Brzysiosław wskazał palcem swój kominek w izbie, który niebawem, jakby za pociągnięciem niewidzialnego sznura, wsunął się w ścianę, odsłaniając zardzewiałe szczeble drabiny. Oboje wyszli czym prędzej, pozostawiając zawalone papierami oraz księgami mieszkanie proroka Brzysiosława. 'Rozdział I' Mag Brzysiosław oraz mag Jameski pojawili się na miłej, zielonej polanie. Na polance kwitły kwiatki, jako że to już wiosna, biegały zające, latały ptaszki. Pełnię krajobrazu psuli właściwie tylko ci dwaj magowie, ubrudzeni do granic możliwości. Cóż, droga przez ścieki należy do wątpliwych przyjemności. - Magu Jameski, udajemy się do Miszcza? - Brzysiosław obtarł czoło rękawem szaty, jednocześnie zasłaniając oczy przed jaśniejącym słońcem. - Oczywiście, mistrzu magu Brzysiosławie. Wcześniej jednakże pozostańmy tu, na polance przez pewien czas. Chciałbym usłyszeć od Ciebie, co takiego wyrabiałeś na dworze u króla Darengtorii. - Jameski, pomińmy już te tytuły, zwracaj się do mnie po imieniu. Pytasz, co porabiałem. Pomagałem bogatym szlachcicom w ich niedogodnych chorobach, szlachciankom w sprawach sercowych, ot, mrzonki. Nawet porządnego eliksiru tam nie uwarzyłem, prócz chyba kilkuset eliksirów miłości. Nie mogłem dostać się bliżej króla, jego rada jest ściśle zamknięta nawet dla mnie. Ale cóż, Jameski, co ty porabiałeś w ostatnim czasie? - Miszcz magów wysłał mnie wraz z magiem Lotharem ku zamkniętemu miastu krasnoludów na wschodzie, tam gdzie rządzi król krasnoludów Gnurik. Wystarczył jeden sztylet prosto w serce, a sprawa została rozwiązana. Co ciekawe, to małżonkę Gnurika zabiliśmy, lecz Gnurik rzucił się chwilę potem z okna, w swojej kamiennej twierdzy. - Ruszajmy więc dalej, tutaj nie obowiązuje już aura magów z miasta. Chwilę później znikli z cichym trzaskiem, trzymając się za ręce. Po nich pozostało tylko jedno małe, białe pióro. Otoczone kłębem czarnego dymu, który rozwiał się po chwili ^^^ Kiedy już weszli do samego budynku gildii magów, mieszczącego się pod ziemią, skierowali się prosto ku drzwiom do gabinetu miszcza magów, Na samych drzwiach widniała drewniana tabliczka z napisem głoszącym: "Miszcz Magów Wielki Taboreksjusz". Ktoś niżej dopisał także małymi, ledwie widocznymi literami: "dyktator tabor". Nieśmieszny żart. Weszli do środka. Przywitał ich widok nieludzkiego wręcz przepychu. Na ścianach wisiały złote gobeliny przodków Taboreksjusza, na podłodze leżały dywany szyte złotymi i srebrnymi nićmi, zaś... nie, dość. W rzeczywistości zauważyli tylko małą, szarą ścierkę o którą należało wytrzeć buty przed wejściem, co zresztą wchodzący magowie skrzętnie uczynili, jeden duży obraz na ścianie przeciwnej do wejścia, natomiast przy ubrudzonym oraz lepiącym się od kawy biurku, siedział On. Prawdziwa legenda wśród adeptów sztuki magicznej, prawdziwa kawowa pijawka wśród magów. Tak, moi drodzy, miszcz magów Taboreksjusz nie mógł przeżyć dnia bez filiżanki kawy. Filiżanki? Trzech, pięciu filiżanek! Trzeba w tym miejscu powiedzieć, iż kosztowało to gildię porażająco dużo, ze względu na drogie koszty importu kawy z dalekich miast elfów. Choć zwano ten napój kawą, miał też inne nazwy. Napój Bogów, bądź Ożywiający Trunek. Długie wąsiska spadały na dół, z zapadłej twarzy miszcza, największej osobistości tego miasta. Wąsiska to on miał faktycznie wielkie. W przeciwieństwie do włosów, których nie miał wcale. Jeszcze jakby tego nie dość, z dużego gobelinu na ścianie patrzyła na nich świdrującymi oczami właśnie... podobizna Taboreksjusza. On sam, na obrazie jak i w rzeczywistości, siedział właśnie na drewnianym taborku, choć dało się dostrzec w nim także rysy złota, które odbijały światło pochodzące z lampy stojącej na biurku. Z powodu niezbyt jasnego światła wywodzącego się z lampy oliwnej, większość pokoju skąpana była w mroku. Tak było zawsze, odkąd mag Jameski pamiętał. Ciekawiło go, co może kryć się za granicą światła. Podeszli bliżej, by następnie usiąść na dwóch krzesłach, przygotowanych jakby specjalnie dla nich. Tymczasem miszcz Taboreksjusz przywitał ich, a następnie rozpoczęli zacięta dyskusję. W dyskusji uczestniczył, co ciekawe, nie jeden Taboreksjusz. Otóż, Taboreksjuszów było dwoje. Jeden ten prawdziwy, natomiast drugi ten na Gobelinie. Było uważane to za powszechne dziwactwo miszcza. Zazwyczaj gobeliny dusz tworzyło się oraz montowało dopiero po śmierci danej osoby. Lecz, jak lubił mawiać miszcz, "Co dwie głowy to nie jedna". Tak też było, że dzięki dwóm tak światłym umysłom, decyzje często były bardziej słuszne. Tak to już bywało. ^^^ - Brzysiosławie, co sądzisz na ten temat? - Brzysiosława doszedł głos proroka Jameskiego, idącego tuż obok. - Sądzę, żebyś się zamknął i szedł cicho. Bardzo cicho. - No... dobrze. Nie byli zbyt w nastoju, kiedy dowiedzieli się o tym, co przekazał im dyktato... miszcz Taboreksjusz. Podobno światu zagrażała kolejna zagłada, ale tym razem prawdziwa. To ich pierwsza zagłada. Na początku się ucieszyli, ale potem zauważyli, że nie ma co się śmiać, kiedy ma się do pokonania lodowe chrabąszcze. Chrabąszcze same w sobie nic nie szkodziły. Dalej żyłyby sobie gdzieś na świecie, jednak ewolucja tego świata musiała dać im wspaniały dar, jakim jest mrożenie ziemi po jakiej przejdą. Faktu tego nie da się wyjaśnić naukowo, ani maginaukowo. Jeszcze bardziej zadziwiająca rzeczą jest, że chrabąszczę idą w szeregach. Jak doskonale zdyscyplinowana armia. Krok po kroku, kilometr po kilometrze pochłaniają pola oraz ziemie nadające się pod uprawę, zostawiając w zamian zlodowaciałą ziemię oraz farmerów, których nie da się już odmrozić. Powolnie szli teraz przez las, w stronę dawnego zamku diabłów. Tam według Taboreksjusza mógł uchować się kamień o nazwie Serce Ognia. Dzięki niemu może się udać stopić robale i zamarzniętą ziemię. Na razie szli przez las pełen różnych śmiesznych i dziwnych okropieństw. Nad ich głowami wisiały kokony pająków, gdzieś koło nich kopały swoje nory potężne stworzenia zwane mortami. Poza głowami oplutymi przez pająki, oraz dłońmi okopconymi przez własną magię, nie doznali poważniejszych obrażeń. Wyszli z ciemnego lasu wprost na równie ciemne równiny. Na jej środku, na wzgórzu widoczny był zamek diabłów. Jeśli jakieś piekielne stworzenie ostatnio przeszło przez piekielny portal położony gdzieś w lochach zamku, mogła czekać ich walka. No, faktycznie. Za chwilę zobaczył chudawego diabła z włócznią i tarczą przy wejściu. *FROOOUUU* *GRRROOOOOAH* Ręka Brzysiosława zawarczała, by wydobyła się z niej srebrzystobiała kula, która chwilę później powaliła diabła. - Uh, możemy teraz zabrać ciało do Gildii Magów, dla tych z wydziału magii nieznanej. - Brzyś, z tym poczekajmy aż wrócimy z środka - Prorok zatoczył ręką szeroki przed piętrzącą się przed nimi budowlą. Zanim przeszli przez próg, powietrze przeszył głos: - Zatrzymajcie się, śmiertelnicy, jestem demonem z najgłębszych czeluści. Odejdźcie stąd. To nie miejsce dla was... nie dla ludzi. Prorocy oniemiali. Co to był za typek? Nie przywiązując do głosu z nieba większej uwagi, weszli do środka. Tam dosyć ciekawe wrażenie robiło gigantyczne ognisko z... iskier lodu, położone na centralnym środku komnaty wejściowej. Płomyki lody wyrzucały do góry małe lodowe odłamki. Na każdym z odłamków wyryty był mistyczny znak, choć prorocy nie mogli tego wiedzieć. - A to co? Lód płonący jak ogień? Szkoda, że zamrożony, zjadłbym... - Jameski zaśmiał się krótko. - Nie czas teraz na śmiechy, ten demon wydaje się gdzieś tutaj być - odparł Brzysiosław. - Racja, skoro przedostał się do naszego świata przez portal, musi być potężny. Znajdźmy Serce i uciekamy stąd, czym prędzej. - W razie kłopotów, inkantacja flary myślowej, jak zawsze. Do zobaczenia przy wyjściu! - mówiąc tu, mag ruszył ku stromym schodom do podziemi. - Brr... - Jameski ruszył w przeciwną stronę, obok pomnika jakiejś postaci, niewidocznej w półmroku zamku. ^^^ Kategoria:Archeolygi Kategoria:Opowiadania 2016 Kategoria:Fantasy